DB 2x05 Drehbuchversion
Prolog: 'Märchenwelt (''Gegenwart): Szene 01: Dorf auf der Insel/ Tag' Prinzessin Aurora: „Ich kann das nicht, ich bin eine Schlechte Lügnerin.“ Mary Margret: „Es ist nicht direkt eine Lüge, Aurora. Lancelot starb einen ehrenhaften tot und Cora konnte fliehen. All das ist wahr.“ Emma Swann: „Überlass die Einzelheiten uns, wie wollen unnötige Panik unter deinem Volk vermeiden.“ Aurora: „Ich würde hier nicht von unnötig sprechen...“ Mulan: „Wartet! (''Mulan hebt die warnend die Hand.) Der Turm! Wir haben sonst immer Wachen die auf das Tor achten. (Sie zieht ihr Schwert.) Bleibt in der nähe.“ (Die drei Frauen folgen ihr vorsichtig.) 'Szene 02: Dorfplatz' (Sie erreichen den Dorfplatz, die Hütten sind zerstört, einzelne rauchende Trümmer liegen verstreut, und alle Bewohner sind tot.) Aurora: „Mein Gott!!“ Schnitt: Mulan: „Unmöglich. Wir waren hier immer sicher. Wie haben uns die Oger nur gefunden?“ (Mary Margret fällt auf das den Leichen die Herzen herausgerissen wurde.) Mary Margret: „Das waren keine Oger.“ Mulan: „Was?“ Mary Margret: „Das war Cora. Ihre, Herzen... wurden, herausgerissen, das ist ihre Magie! Dunkel und Böse, wir müssen sie aufhalten.“ Mulan: „Das ist zu spät. Sie hat sie umgebracht, alle!“ Mary Margret: (laut.) „Wie müssen sie aufhalten bevor sie anderen etwas antut.“ Emma: „Hey! Hey, seht doch!“ (Emma hat eine Hand eines noch lebenden in den Trümmern entdeckt.) Aurora: (eilt zu ihm.) „Da liegt jemand drunter! Er lebt!“ Captain Killian Jones / Hook: „Bitte...“ Aurora: „Keine Angst.“ Hook: „Bitte helft mir.“ Mary Margret: „Es ist alles gut. Du hast nichts zu befürchten.“ (Der Mann wird vorsichtig von Aurora und Emma unter den Trümmern hervorgeholt, er dreht sich um, es ist Captain Hook.) Hook: „Danke, danke...“ (Einspielung des Intro.) 'Storybrooke: Szene 03: xxx' 'Märchenwelt (''Vergangenheit):' '''Szene 04: Wald/ Trainingsplatz von Rumpelstilzchen/ Tags' (Regina und Rumpelstilzchen stehen auf einer Lichtung. Vor Regina bäumt sich wild eine Einhorn auf. Regina zuckt ängstlich.) Rumpelstilzchen: „Last sehen was ihr gelernt habt. Stellt es ruhig!“ (Regina hebt die Arme, das Einhorn erstarrt in in einem blauen Kraftfeld. Rumpelstilzchen kichert freudig.) Regina: (jubelt.) „Ich hab's geschafft!“ Rumpelstilzchen: „Ganz hervorragend mein Lehrling, es fehlt nur noch ein klizte, klitze winzig kleines Detail! (Regina lacht.) Nehmt sein Herz!“ Regina: (verstummt.) „Wie meiner Mutter es Daniel...“ Rumpelstilzchen: „Oh eurer großen liebe genau! Dann wisst ihr ja wie es funktioniert. (Regina nähert sich vorsichtig dem Erstarrten Ross. Streckt die Hand aus.) Vorsichtig, wenn ihr es richtig macht, wird es keinen Schaden erleiden. - Außer natürlich, ihr wollt es.“ (Regina sieht mitfühlend in die großen Augen des Tieres, sie zögert- und bricht ab.) Regina: „Ich kann nicht. Es ist unschuldig.“ Rumpelstilzchen: (eiskalt) „Nichts- ist unschuldig!“ (Er geht zu dem Tier und reißt ihm sein Herz heraus, überwältigt von der Grausamkeit blickt Regina weg. Das Einhorn löst sich aus der Starre, und Rumpelstilzchen hält zufrieden sein Herz in der Hand.) Rumpelstilzchen: „Nun, gehört es mir. (Das Einhorn geht zu Boden.) Es ist so: Wenn ihr ein Herz nehmt, ist es verzaubert. Es wirkt stärker als ein normales Herz. Das heißt ihr verletzt nicht, sondern kontrolliert. Also, zeigt mir was ihr mit dieser Macht anstellt. (Er wirft ihr das Herz zu, sie fängt.) Tötet es!“ Regina: „Was?“ Rumpelstilzchen: „Ihr habt es gesehen, jetzt tut es selbst. Zeigt mir, das eure Ausbildung, erfolgreich ist. (knirscht finster.) zerquetscht es!“ (Regina beginnt zaghaft druck auf das Herz auszuüben, das Einhorn wiehert vor Schmerz, Regina bricht auch diese Übung ab.) Rumpelstilzchen: (enttäuscht.) „Schätzchen, Schätzchen, Schätzchen... und ich hatte so, große Hoffnungen.“ Regina: „Ich wollte nicht lernen Einhörner zu töten.“ Rumpelstilzchen: „Magie, ist Macht. Solange ihr sie nicht benutzt, werdet ihr sie nicht erlernen. Wollt ihr das ich euch unterrichte?“ Regina: „Ja!“ Rumpelstilzchen: „Dann gibt es eine einfache frage die ihr beantworten solltet.“ Regina: „Ich sage euch alles...“ Rumpelstilzchen: (wiehert.) „Ihr schuldet mir keine Antwort, sondern euch! Woher diese Hemmungen?“ 'Storybrooke: Szene 05: xxx' 'Szene 06: xxx' 'Szene 07: xxx' 'Szene 08: xxx' 'Szene 09: Rumpelstilzchens Bibliothek' (Rumpelstilzchen sitzt am Spinnrad und spinnt. Regina steht etwas abseits und wartet erwartungsvoll. räuspert sich.) Regina: „Seit ihr bereit anzufangen?“ Rumpelstilzchen: „Oh das bin ich. Die frage ist, seit ihr's?“ Regina: „Ja, ich bin es.“ Rumpelstilzchen: „Zeigt mir warum ihr hier seit?“ Regina: „Ich will Macht...“ Rumpelstilzchen: „VERSCHWENDET NICHT MEINE ZEIT! Was begehrt ihr, kommt schon. (steht auf. Spricht übertrieben.) Ihr seit doch'' in euch gegangen. Also raus damit.“ Regina: (''verzweifelt/ flehend.) „Könnt ihr mich lehren, durch Zauberei Tote wieder zum Leben zu erwecken?“ Rumpelstilzchen: (tut es ab.) „Das ist euer streben? Der Stallbursche?“ Regina: „Ich will mein Glück wiederfinden.“ Rumpelstilzchen: „Dann findet es wo anders Herzchen. Magie vermag vieles aber das nicht. Tot ist Tot.“ (Regina stützt sich entmutigt am Labortisch ab.) Regina: „Dann bin ich verloren.“ Rumpelstilzchen: „Und ich habe Zeit verschwendet. Es tut mir leid aber, Tote zurück zu holen, übersteigt sogar meine Möglichkeiten.“ Jefferson: „Ich dachte nichts übersteigt deine Möglichkeiten.“ Rumpelstilzchen: „Hmm.“ Jefferson: „Beschäftigt?...“ Rumpelstilzchen: „Nein, nein das hier ist ganz und gar nicht wichtig.“ Regina: „Rumpelstilzchen...“ Rumpelstilzchen: „Gar nicht beachten.“ (Rumpelstilzchen winkt Jefferson zu einem andern Tisch rüber.) Jefferson: „Ich habe was du wolltest.“ (Jefferson holt eine Kristallkugel hervor.) Rumpelstilzchen: „Was ist- mit den Schuhen?“ Jefferson: „Ohh, unauffindbar, ich hörte sie wurden in ein anderes Land gebracht.“ Rumpelstilzchen: „Deswegen brauche ich sie ja. Um in jenes Land zu gelangen.“ Jefferson: „Dann, komm mit mir in meinen Hut, wir werden sicher einen weg finden.“ Rumpelstilzchen: „Nein, nein... euer Hut, transportiert einen nur zwischen den Zauberreichen. Ich muss in eine Land, wo Magie nicht existiert.“ Jefferson: „Wer würde so etwas wollen?“ Rumpelstilzchen: „Ist meine Sache.“ Jefferson: „Möchtest du die Kugel oder nicht?“ Rumpelstilzchen: (zögert.) nnnn... ja. (er nimmt die Kugel an sich.) nehmt euch soviel Gold wie ihr es für angemessen erachtet (wendet sich zu Regina.) Oh und Ihr... ihr kennt ja den Weg zu Tür. Wir beide, sind fertig.“ Regina: „Wie? Das wars? Ihr werdet mich nicht weiter unterrichten?“ Rumpelstilzchen: „Solange ihr so törichte Gedanken hegt wie, töte zum leben erwecken, solange ihr in der Vergangenheit weilt, bleibt euch die Zukunft verschlossen. Euch zu Unterrichten war Zeitverschwendung.“ (Rumpelstilzchen verlässt das zimmer, Jefferson tritt an Regina heran.) Jefferson: „Verzeiht- das ich gelauscht habe, aber ich denke du solltest dir woanders Unterstützung suchen.“ Regina: „Was verstehst du den davon?“ Jefferson: „Ich höre so einiges. Nenn mich Jefferson ich komme viel herum, und sehe viel und ich kenne einen Mann, der das kann was du suchst. (flüstert.) Er erweckt Tote. Er ist, man könnte sagen... ein Zauberer. Soll ich, dich zu ihm bringen?“ Regina: „Was willst du dafür?“ Jefferson: „Nichts ist umsonst. Doch ich bin bescheiden. Wie gesagt ich reise, viel und hab mir dabei etliche Feinde gemacht. Und ich hätte gerne, einen Königlichen Ausweis, um mich in deinem Königreich frei bewegen zu können.“ Regina: „Was kann ich dazu tun?“ Jefferson: „Du bist, die Königin. Oder?“ Regina: „Ja richtig, die bin ich. Und dieser Zauberer, kann er tatsächlich... jemanden ins leben zurück holen?“ Jefferson: „Nun, wenn nicht er, dann niemand.“ (Jefferson geht, Regina lächelt glücklich.) 'Märchenwelt (''Gegenwart): Szene 10: Dorfplatz' Emma: „Haben sie ihn schon mal gesehen?“ Mulan: „Ja ich kenne ihn. Er ist Hufschmied. Er stieß vor zwei Monaten zu uns. Hat seine Hand bei einem Oger angriff verloren.“ Emma: „Wieso lässt Cora jemanden überleben? Das ist unvorsichtig und ergibt keinen Sinn.“ Mulan: „Ihr meint er lügt?“ Emma: „Cora hat uns schon mal reingelegt, das sollte nicht nochmal passieren. Hier bitte.“ (''Emma gibt Hook einen Becher, Mulan schüttet ihm Wasser ein.) Hook: „Vielen Dank für eure Freundlichkeit. Endlich meint es das Schicksal auch einmal gut mit mir.“ Emma: „Alle anderen wurden getötet. Nur du hast überlebt. Wie hast du das angestellt?“ Hook: „Sie kam nachts, hat alle auf einen Schlag abgeschlachtet. Als sie begann die Herzen rauszureißen versteckte ich mich unter den Körpern derer die schon tot waren. Ich stellte mich ebenfalls tot, zum Glück war die List erfolgreich.“ Emma: „Soviel zu den mutigen gehört die Welt.“ Hook: „Wie hätte ich sonst überleben sollen?“ (Emma beugt sich zu Hook hinab, sieht ihm in die Augen.) Emma: „Ich werde dir jetzt ein kleines Geheimnis verraten. Ich kann sehr gut erkennen ob mir jemand lügen auftischt.“ Hook: „Ich sage die Wahrheit.“ (Emma lächelt.) Mulan: „Wir sollten hier verschwinden. Falls Cora zurück kommt.“ Mary Margret: „Wir sollten nach einem neuen Portal nach Storybrook suchen. Ich hatte nur etwa fünf Minuten mit meinem Ehemann, ganz zu schweigen von meinem Enkel.“ Hook: „Ihr habt einen Enkel?“ Mary Margret: „Lange Geschichte.“ Hook: „Diese Land ist mir vertraut, ich kann euch führen.“ (Emma hält ihm einen Dolch an den Hals und mit der andern seinen Schopf.) Emma: „Du führst uns nirgendwo hin solange wir nicht wissen wer du wirklich bist.“ 'Storybrooke: Szene 11: xxx' Märchenwelt (Vergangenheit): Szene: 12 Schlossgänge von King Leopolds Schloss Regina: „Wo ist er dieser Zauberer? Du wolltest ihn zu mir bringen.“ Jefferson: „Gewiss und wir werden ihn schon bald treffen. Aber ich warne dich, sei vorsichtig.“ Regina: „Warum? Ist er gefährlich?“ Jefferson: „Nicht für uns. Aber denk daran das diese Welt, in der wir leben neu ist, er ist nicht mit unseren Gepflogenheiten vertraut. Mit unserer Magie.“ Regina: „Ich denke eher an seine Gepflogenheiten. Und ob er meinen Wunsch erfüllen kann.“ Jefferson: „Dann wollen wir dies herausfinden, darf ich vorstellen: deine Erlösung.“ (Die beiden bleiben am ende des Ganges stehen.) 'Szene 13: Schlosspark/ Pavillon/ Nachts' (Regina und Jefferson beteten den Pavillon des Schlossparkes. Ein Mann steht ihnen den Rücken zugewandt und skizziert eine der Blumen. Er trägt einen langen brauen Mantel mit einer Knopfleiste vom kragen bis zur schultet und runter bis zum Saum. Er trägt schwarze Stiefel und Handschuhe, hat gelocktes krause braunes Haar. Und eine Brille auf.) Regina: „Ihr seit der Zauberer?“ (Der Mann legt seine Skizze weg. Dreht sich um räuspert sich und nimmt seine Brille ab.) Der Doctor: „Ich bevorzuge, Doctor. Aber nennt mich ruhig wie es euch beliebt.“ Regina: „Na schön... Doctor. Wisst ihr wieso ihr hergebracht wurdet?“ Doctor: „Aber ja. Nun, (räuspert sich.) zeigt mir den Patienten.“ 'Szene 14: Mausoleum Reginas/ Daniels Sarg' (Der Doctor berührt Ehrfurchtig Daniels Haar. Die 3 befinden sich in Reginas Mausoleum.) Doctor: „Bemerkenswert, als hätte er grade erst den letzten Atemzug getan.“ Regina: „Ein Konservierungszauber. Könnt ihr ihn zurückbringen?“ Doctor: „Vielleicht, wir wollen sehen.“ (Der Doctor nimmt ein Skalpell und macht einen leichten schnitt in Daniels Hand, mit etwas druck fließt Blut aus der Wunde. Der Doctor zerreibt etwas davon prüfend zwischen seinen Fingern.) Doctor: „Das ist wundervoll. Sein zustand, ist ideal. Abgesehen davon das er tot ist -natürlich.“ Regina: „Wie oft habt ihr das schon durchgeführt Doctor?“ Jefferson: „Ihr habt es ihr verschwiegen?“ Regina: „Ver- verschwiegen? Was denn?“ Doctor: „Das Experiment, ist noch in der Testphase. Die Erfolge stehen noch aus. Doch unter bestimmten Voraussetzungen, bin ich Optimistisch.“ Regina: „Optimistisch?“ Jefferson: „Lass ihn bitte ausreden.“ Regina: „Was für ein Scharlatan seit ihr?“ Doctor: „Das bin ich mit Nichten, man sagte mir in diesem Land gebe es das entscheidende Puzzle teil.“ Regina: „Was benötigt ihr?“ Doctor: „Ein Herz. Doch diese Organ ist empfindlich. Daher muss es stark sein. Ich habe mein ganzes Königreich nach einem abgesucht das so kräftig ist den schock meiner Behandlung zu überstehen. Ich fand keines. Doch ich hörte in eurem Land gibt es Herzen die ein Zauber verändert hat. Herzen die so stark sind das sie leuchten.“ Regina: „Deshalb seit ihr hergekommen.“ Doctor: „Weil ich genau das benötige. Also sagt mir, wie verändert ihr, diese Herzen. Wie wirkt der, Zauber?“ Jefferson: „Jene, die die dunklen Künste praktizieren reißen den lebenden das Organ aus dem Leib solange es noch schlägt.“ Doctor: „hm-hm Und ihr, vermögt das?“ Regina: „Nein!“ Doctor: „Ihr habt mir versichert diese Königin, sei eine mächtige Zauberin.“ Regina: „Ich werde Magie nicht für Böses, anwenden.“ Jefferson: „Nun, wenn du deinen Verlobten wieder haben willst, wirst du jemanden finden müssen der es tut.“ Doctor: „Hab ich... hier meine Zeit verschwendet?“ Regina: „Nein! Ich weiß genau wer uns helfen kann. Wir bekommen unser Herz.“ 'Storybrooke: Szene 15: xxx' ,, 'Szene 16: Wohnzimmer von Reginas altem Heim' Regina: „Dies gehörte meiner Mutter.“ Doctor: „Entzückend. Doch was interessieren mich Erbstücke?“ Regina: „Dieses vielleicht schon. Lauscht.“ Doctor: „Einem Kamin?“ Regina: „Einfach nur, lauschen.“ (Ein leises rhythmisches Pochen ist zu vernehmen.) Jefferson: „Woher kommt das?“ Regina: „Aus ihrem Gewölbe.“ (Regina macht eine Handbewegung, der Kamin fährt ins innere der Wand und legt eine Treppe frei. Die 3 steigen hinab.) 'Szene 17: Cora's Herzkammer' (Die befinden sich in einem unterirdischen Gewölbe. An denn Wänden sind unzählige Nischen. In jeder steckt ein leuchtendes Herz.) Regina: „Sucht euch eines aus.“ Doctor: (überwältigt von dem Anblick.) „Da sind, alles, Herzen.“ Regina: „Meine Mutter war eine Sammlerin.“ Jefferson: „Wessen Herzen sind das?“ Regina: „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Sie hat so viele genommen, so viel Leid hat sie beschert, unmöglich den Überblick zu behalten. Sie war ein Monster.“ (Der Doctor geht zu einer de Nischen nimmt eine der Kästchen heraus und öffnet es. Er betrachtet das pochende Organ.) Doctor: „Endlich, nach so langer zeit. Es ist perfekt.“ 'Storybrooke: Szene 18: xxx' 'Szene 19: xxx' 'Märchenwelt (''Gegenwart): Szene 20: Lichtung' (''Hook wurde an einen Baum gefesselt, die Frauen stellen ihn zur Rede.) Hook: „Ich sagte doch schon ich bin nur ein Hufschmied.“ Emma: „Na sicher. (Sie Pfeift auf den Fingern.) Du willst nicht mit uns reden? Aber vielleicht mit den Ogern wenn sie dich in Stücke reißen. (In der ferne ertönt ein dumpfes Gebrüll.) Kommt!“ Hook: „Was? Ihr, ihr könnt mich doch hier nicht so zurück lassen?“ Aurora: „Aber wenn er die Wahrheit sagt.“ Emma: „Tut er nicht.“ Hook: „Ihr habt gewonnen. Ich gratuliere euch. Denn meine Niederlagen kann ich an einer Hand abzählen.“ Emma: „Soll das witzig sein? Wer bist du?“ Hook: „Killian Jones. Aber die meisten kennen mich unter meinem viel prachtvolleren Spitznamen. Hook!“ Mary Margret: „Hook!“ Hook: „Durchsucht meinen Beutel.“ Emma: „So wie Captain Hook?“ Hook: „Ah, ihr habt auch von mir gehört.“ (Mary hat Hook's Beutel untersucht und einen Silbernen Harken darin gefunden.) Emma: „Jetzt aber los komm näher. Wenn du kein Abendessen werden willst, dann rede.“ Hook: „Cora wollte das ich eurer vertrauen gewinne, damit ich alles über euer Storybrooke in Erfahrung bringen kann. Sie will dort unliebsam Überraschungen vermeiden.“ Mary Margret: „Sie kann nicht dorthin. Wir haben den Schrank vernichtet.“ Hook: „Aber der Zauber besteht weiter, Cora hat die Asche gesammelt und wird damit ein Portal öffnen.“ (Das grummeln wird lauter.) Hook: (fördernd.) „Würdet ihr nun die Fesseln lösen?“ Mulan: „Nein, wir sollten ihn hier sterben lasen. Für all die Leben die er ausgelöscht hat.“ Hook: „Cora's Schuld nicht meine.“ Emma: „Gehen wir.“ Hook: „Wartet, WARTET! Ihr braucht mich lebend.“ Emma: „Wieso?“ Hook: „Weil wir alle das selbe wollen. Nämlich zu euch, in euer Land.“ Emma: (finster.) „Du würdest alles sagen um dich zu retten warum sollten wir dir glauben?“ Hook: „Cora und ich wollten zusammen reisen. Aber jetzt da ich sehe wie clever ihr seit, bitte ich euch das gleiche Geschäft an. Ich helfe euch, wenn ihr mich dafür mitnimmt.“ Mary Margret: „Wie willst du uns helfen nach Hause zu kommen?“ Hook: „Die Asche wird ein Portal öffnen. Aber um eurer Land zu finden benötigt sie mehr. Es gibt einen verzauberten Kompass. Cora sucht ihn. Ich helfe euch ihn zu finden bevor sie ihn kriegt.“ Emma: „Dann könnte Cora nicht nach Storybrooke und wir wären schneller wieder daheim.“ Mary Margret: „Leider zu schön um wahr zu sein.“ Hook: „Versucht es herauszufinden.“ (Dem brüllen folgt ein gewaltiger Windstoß, die Oger sind schon gefährlich nah. Emma tritt mit einem Dolch an ihren Gefangenen.) Emma: „Sag mir nur eins, und es wäre gut wenn ich dir glaube. Was treibt Captain Hook nach Storybrooke?“ Hook: „Ich will mich an dem Mann der meine Hand nahm rächen. Rumpelstilzchen!“ 'Storybrooke: Szene 21: xxx' 'Märchenwelt (''Vergangenheit): Szene 22: Waldlichtung' (''Es Gewittert. In einem Zelt liegt auf einem Tisch Daniels Körper. Vor dem Zelt stehen Regina und Jefferson. Der Doctor tritt aus dem Zelt hervor.) Doctor: „Das Herz, euer Majestät.“ (Regina übergibt ihm das Kästchen mit dem Herz, der Doctor wirft einen Blick hinein.) Doctor: „Danke. Nun bitte, wartet hier. Meine Arbeit führe ich allein durch.“ Regina: „Ist das Zauberei was er da drin veranstaltet?“ Jefferson: (laut.) „Er sagt seine Macht sei stärker als Magie.“ Regina: „Wirklich? Wieso dürfen wir nicht zusehen?“ Jefferson: (laut.) „In seinem Land gibt es vieles was wir nicht verstehen. Oder verstehe können. Wenn er deinen Wunsch nicht erfüllen kann, hatte Rumpelstilzchen recht, dann kann's niemand.“ (Die Silhouette des Doctor's betritt das Zelt. Mann sieht wie er das Leuchtende Herz in der Hand, über Daniels Körper hält. Er rammt das Herz in Daniels Körper. Ein Blitz schlägt in die Spitze des Zeltes. Regina zuckt zusammen, drückt sich an Jefferson. Der Schatten des Doctor's beugt sich über Daniel, dann lässt er den Kopf sinken. Er verlässt das Zelt.) Regina: (hoffnungsvoll.) „Was ist?“ Doctor: „Tut mir Leid. Ich habe versagt. Das Herz war nicht stark genug. Es war dieser Prozedur nicht gewachsen.“ (Regina betritt das Zelt, sieht auf ihren toten Verlobten herab. Sie tritt an ihn heran, berührt ihn an Stirn und Wange, legt den Kopf auf seine Brust und weint.) 'Storybrooke: Szene 23: xxx' 'Märchenwelt (''Gegenwart): Szene 24: '''Waldweg zur Bohnenranke Hook: „Gleich da vorn. Wir finden den Kompass hinter dem Hang.“ Mary Margret: „Hast du auch das Gefühl er führt uns genau dorthin wo Cora uns haben will? Es ist eine Falle!“ Emma: „Klar ist das ne' Falle. Aber da wir wissen das sie uns reinlegen wollen sind wir ihnen...“ Mary Margret: „...einen Schritt voraus?" Emma: „Genau. Lass mich raten. Ich nehm an der Kompass ist da oben.“ Hook: „Oh ja.“ (Die 5 stehen an einem Hang hinter einem Wald in der ferne sehen sie... eine gewaltige Bohnen ranke die sich in in die Wolken schraubt.) Emma: „Und... wie kommen wir da hoch?“ Hook: „Der Aufstieg ist nicht das Problem, sondern der Riese dort oben.“ (Die 5 gehen weiter.) 'Märchenwelt (''Vergangenheit): Szene 25: '''Wald/ Trainingsplatz von Rumpelstilzchen (Rumpelstilzchen lehrt einer Frau Magie. Plötzlich taucht Regina auf.) Regina: „Wer ist das?“ Rumpelstilzchen: „Ah eure Nachfolgerin. Sie ist weitaus leidenschaftlicher.“ Regina: „Leidenschaftlicher?“ (Eiskalt reißt Regina ihrer Rivalin das Herz heraus. Und zerquetscht es zu Asche, die fällt daraufhin tot um.) Regina: „Also, wo waren wir?“ (Rumpelstilzchen kichert.) 'Storybrooke: Szene 26: xxx' .. 'Szene 27: Wald/ Treffpunkt Rumpelstilzchen's' (Jefferson und der Doctor gehen durch den Wald.) Doctor: „Genug. Ich muss zurück nach Hause. Sofort. Ich habe zur Arbeiten und unsere Abmachung ist erfüllt.“ Jefferson: „Sie ist dann erfüllt wenn er sagt das sie erfüllt ist.“ Rumpelstilzchen: „Na na Geduld bitte. Unser Handel ist, beinahe abgeschlossen.“ Doctor: „Und ihr seit mit dem Ergebnis, zu Frieden?“ Rumpelstilzchen: „Sie schien, einigermaßen unglücklich.“ Doctor: „Das ist sie. Sie glaubt das ich versagt hätte.“ Jefferson: „Es flossen Tränen.“ Rumpelstilzchen: „Ja der Erfolg war, beeindruckend.“ Doctor: „Und nun, bitte meinen Lohn.“ Jefferson: „Sicher. Hier.“ (Jefferson gibt dem Doctor ein Kästchen.) Doctor: „Ihr erlaubt das ich nachsehe. (Er öffnet es. Darin liegt, das Magische Herz.) Ein Vergnügen mit euch Geschäfte zu machen.“ Rumpelstilzchen: „Oh das wars für mich auch. Dank euch konnte ich, mein Monster erschaffen. Und ich hoffe... ihr erschafft das eure.“ Doctor: „Ich werde kein Monster, erschaffen.“ Rumpelstilzchen: „Nein sicher nicht viel Glück.“ Doctor: „Sind diese Herzen so stark wie ihr sagt ist das nicht nötig.“ Rumpelstilzchen: „Also nur Magie!“ Doctor: „Nein. Was ich erreichen werde geht weit'' über Magie''' hinaus.“ Rumpelstilzchen: „Und doch... geht’s nicht ohne ein Magisches Herz.“ Jefferson: „Sehr richtig.“ Doctor: „Wie kurzsichtig. In meiner Arbeit lasse ich die ''Grenzen eurer Magie ''weit hinter mir.“ Rumpelstilzchen: „Das Land aus dem ihr stammt muss bemerkenswert sein wenn ihr glaubt eure Fähigkeiten sind mächtiger.“ Doctor: „Das sind sie.“ Rumpelstilzchen: „Wollen wir wetten? Eines Tages werdet ihr, es so sehen wie ich.“ Doctor: „Das bezweifele ich. Also, gehen wir?“ (Jefferson sieht zu Rumpelstilzchen, der gestattet es mit einem Wink. Jefferson steht auf und wirft seinen magischen Hut, dieser dreht sich um sich selbst ein lila Wirbel umhüllt ihn der immer größer wird. Der Doctor und Jefferson machen sich Sprung bereit.) Rumpelstilzchen: „Seit auf der Hut. Vergesst nicht, womit ihr auch Handel treibt man... zahlt immer einen Preis.“ Doctor: „Wir werden sehen.“ (Jefferson und der Doctor springen in den Wirbel.) 'Storybrooke: Szene 28: xxx' ll 'Szene 29: Schwarz-Weiß Welt' Burg Frankenstein/ Labor (Der Doctor betritt sein Labor, auf einem Tisch liegt unter einem Laken ein Körper. Überall stehen Maschinen und große Generatoren wie E-werken. Ein glatzköpfiger Mann erwartet ihn, legt Instrumente zurecht.) Igor: „Doctor! Sie sind zurück. Haben sie gefunden was sie suchten?“ Doctor: „Ja, sehen sie. Es ist bemerkenswert nicht?“ (Der Doctor holt das leuchtende Herz hervor.) Igor: „Das letzte Puzzlestück.“ Doctor: „Das glaube ich auch. Fangen wir an.“ (Der Doctor zieht sich Handschuhe an.) Schnitt: (Draußen Gewittert es heftig. Alle Generatoren und Apparate sind in Funktion. In einem Glascontainer blubbert Flüssigkeit. Der Doctor legt einen Hebel um, zischen. Blitze schießen in Tesla-spulen der über Kabel mit dem Körper verbunden ist. Grelles licht blendet die Männer als es sich legt sehen sie nach ihrem Patienten. Unter dem Laken kommt von selbst eine zitternde, vernarbte Hand zum Vorschein.) Viktor: „Es lebt.“ Igor: „Das heißt sie haben... sie haben es geschafft.“ Viktor Frankenstein: „Ja, das habe ich wohl. Willkommen zurück Bruder.“ (Er hält die Hand seiner Schöpfung fest.) Igor: „Das ist Magie Doctor Frankenstein.“ Doctor Viktor Frankenstein: „Nein. Keine Magie, Wissenschaft.“ '''''Fortsetzung folgt... Kategorie:Drehbücher (Staffel II)